User blog:DarkBirdo/Gay or European
Note: THIS IS A JOKE! NONE OF THIS SHOULD BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY. ITS SIMPLY A LITTLE SPOOF I THREW TOGETHER. THE ORIGINAL SONG IS FROM THE LEGALLY BLONE MUSICAL. ENJOY~ Featherback: "There! Right there!" *Gestures to Flarepaw* "Look at that tan well tinted skin, look at the killer shape he's in, look at that slightly stubbly chin, oh please he's gay, totally gay." SnowPaw "I'm not about to celebrate, every trait could indicate, a totally straight expatriate. This guy's not gay, I say not gay." All: "That is the elephant in the room, well is it relevant to assume that a tom who wears perfume is automatically radically fey." IceFang: "But look at his coiffed and crispy locks." Feather: "Look at his silk translucent socks." Snow: "There's the eternal paradox. Look what we're seeing." Feather: "What are we seeing?" Snow: "Is he gaaaaaaaaaaaaaay~?" Feather: "Of course he's gay!" Snow: "Or European?" All: "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Gay or European? It's hard to guarantee, Is he gay or European?" Michael: "Well, hey, don't look at me." Luna: "You see they bring their boys up different in those charming foreign ports.They play peculiar sports," All: "In shiny shirts and tiny shorts! Gay or foreign fella? The answer could take weeks. They both say things like "ciao bella" while they kiss you on both cheeks." Feather: "Oh please!" All: "Gay or European? So many shades of gray." Michael: "Depending on the time of day, the French go either way." All: "Is he gay or European? Or," Shade: "There! Right There! Look at that condescending smirk. Seen it on every guy at work. That is a metro hetero jerk. That tom's not gay, I say no way." All: "That is the elephant in the room. Well is it relevant to presume, that a hottie in that costume," Feather: "Is automatically-radically," Snow: "Ironically chronically," Luna: "Certainly pertin'tly Michael: "Genetically medically," All: GAY! OFFICIALLY GAY! OFFICIALLY GAY GAY GAY GAY. Flarepaw: *Sharing tongues with Luna* All: "DANG IT! Gay or European?" Snow: "So stylish and relaxed." All: "Is he gay or European?" Snow: "I think his chest is waxed." Luna: "But they bring their boys up different there. It's culturally diverse. It's not a fashion curse." All: "If he wears a kilt or bears a purse. Gay or just exotic?I still can't crack the code." Luna: "Yes his accent is hypnotic but his shoes are pointy toed." All: "Huh. Gay or European? So many shades of gray." Shade: "But if he turns out straight I'm free at eight on Saturday.~" All: "Is he gay or European? gay or european? Gay or Euro-" Moonpelt: "Wait a minute! Give me a chance to crack this guy. I have an idea I'd like to try." Snow: "The floor is yours." Moon: *Pads up to Flarepaw.* "So, Mr. Paw, This alleged affair with Ms. Shade has been going on for...? Flare: "Two moons." Moon: "And you're first name is..?" Flare: "Flare." Moon: "And you're boyfriend's name is..?" Flare: "IceFang." All: *Gasp* Flare: "I'm sorry! I misunderstand. You say boyfriend. I thought you say best friend. Fang is my best friend!" *Nervous laugh* Fang: "You (Cencored)! You lying (Censored)! That's it. I no cover for you, no more! Warriors! I have a big announcement. This tom is Gay and European! and neither is disgrace! You've got to stop your being a completely closet case. It's me not her he's seeing No matter what he say. I swear he never ever ever swing the other way. You are so gay. You big parfait! You flaming boy band cabaret!" Flare: "I'm straight." Fang: "You were not yesterday.~ So if I may, I'm proud to say, He's gay!~" All: "And European!" Fang: "He's gay! All: "And European!" Fang: "He's gay!" All: "And European and Gay!" Flare: "Fine, okay I'm gay!" All: "Hooray!" Category:Blog posts